ABELARDO O LA FUERZA DEL QUERER
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Prudencia Ovando, bruja extremeña, no esperaba volver a enamorarse en la madurez. Tampoco esperaba volver a encontrarse con su primer amor. Spin off del fanfic El Fantasma de la Ruta 66, de Cris Snape


**ABELARDO O LA FUERZA DEL QUERER**

 **I**

 _Disclaimer: el potterverso es obra de Rowling e inspira la expansión a la magia hispanii._

 _Copyright: la magia hispanii es creación mía, y ha sido desarrollada por otros autores (que mayormente pueden localizarse en El Foro de las Expansiones_

 _ **Extremadura. Años 20 del siglo pasado...**_

-Otra vez. Y ya van tres.

Aquilina Ovando había dejado caer el comentario en la oreja de Onofre Carvajal, su esposo, sin apear una sonrisa artificial que mostraba todos los dientes y sin mover en absoluto los labios, para que los demás no se dieran cuenta. Por respuesta, el orondo mago le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza, sin desviar los ojos de la figura del notario-escribano. El brujo leguleyo en esos momentos daba por concluida la lectura de las últimas voluntades del tío Sigerico, que acababa de fallecer viudo, sin hijos y con el riñón bastante bien cubierto, porque en vida había sido un tacaño y porque su difunta esposa, a la que había heredado, era riquísima.

Las dos últimas generaciones de Ovando no habían sido muy prolíficas. De los cinco hermanos que habían sido por parte del padre de Aquilina solo habían tenido hijos dos: su propio padre, que había tenido dos hijas, y su hermana menor, la tía Atiliana, madre de un único varón, el primo Andresito, que de momento permanecía soltero y sin compromiso. Como solteros habían sido tanto la tía Sinforosa como el tío Eustaquio.

Los Ovando, como familia mágica, databan sus orígenes en mil cuatrocientos y pico, cuando un segundón de un hidalgo con poca fortuna y destinado en principio al clero resultó poseer el Don. Gracias a la magia eludió el seminario y pudo vivir de otros menesteres hechiceriles, aunque no se hizo rico. Las sucesivas generaciones se las fueron apañando y ahorrando un poco, para ir dejando a los siguientes parcelitas de tierra y algo de dinero que les aliviara un tanto la vida. Pero al paso que iban, si Andresito no espabilaba, la dinastía amenazaba con desaparecer del mundo mágico. Aquilina dudaba mucho que espabilara. Lo veía flojo para las mujeres. Así que la continuidad de la saga recaía en sus niñas. Aureliana y Remedios. Ambas en edad de merecer. Y por tanto, en edad de tratar con jóvenes de su edad, dejarse ver por ahí y agasajarse y agasajar organizando fiestecillas y demás. En definitiva, de gastar. Por esa razón les habría venido bien que el tío Sigerico les hubiera dejado algo. Pero no. El difunto había decidido dejárselo casi todo a su hermana menor, Prudencia. Y un poco del dinero al pusilánime de Andresito. Como lo hicieran en su día el tío Eustaquio y la tía Sinforosa. Y ahora Prudencia, que ya vivía bien apañada en cuestiones pecuniarias con lo que le tocó de la herencia de padre sin necesidad de mejoras porque era mujer muy prudente y sensata para los negocios, tendría dinero a espuertas. Ella, que podía vivir perfectamente con dos perras gordas. Mientras que Andresito, a buen seguro que lo despilfarraría en alguno de aquellos antros para hombres, como si lo viera. ¡Pero qué desconsiderado, el tío Sigerico, que no había pensado en los gastos de Aquilina ni en sus desvelos por mantener la dinastía, por el escobero de Bargota!

Prudencia Ovando tampoco había quitado ojo del notario-escribano. Pero a diferencia de su hermana y cuñado, había mantenido un gesto reflexivo y serio, contenido, de principio a fin de la lectura, parecido al de la tía Atiliana y nada que ver con la postura indiferente y repanchingada de Andrés.

Tras la lectura del testamento y últimas voluntades, el notario-escribano les confirmó que todos los hechizos estaban en orden, y que en las semanas venideras podrían tomar posesión de la herencia dando por concluida la reunión. Todos se levantaron deprisa, y mientras que Pruden se demoró unos minutos hablando en susurros con Atiliana y Andrés, el matrimonio Carvajal abandonó deprisa el recinto.

\- Vaya faena.- Dijo Onofre una vez pisaron la calle.- Yo ya contaba con las fincas. Y las pesetas, que nos habrían venido muy bien…

-Puede que todavía se pueda hacer algo.- Aquilina frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué estás tramando?

– Tú déjame hablar con mi hermana.- Le agarró del brazo y echó a andar con paso rápido.- Con la fama de sensata que tiene, igual se aviene a razones.

-Esperemos…

-A ver, Pruden…- Había transcurrido una semana exacta desde la lectura del testamento. Aquilina, tras cinco minutos de charla mas o menos intrascendente sobre el difunto, lo bien que se le daban las pociones para combatir la flatulencia y lo generoso que había sido con el bala perdida de Andresín, se lanzó a la carga adoptando un tono zalamero que no engañaba a nadie.- ¿Para qué quieres tu tanto dinero? Si total, para vivir no lo necesitas. Y a la niña le vendría tan bien…te haré una confidencia.- Añadió con una pausa de efecto.- Parece que Octavio Pizarro se interesa por ella.

-Pizarro no necesita una dote. Tiene dinero a espuertas. – Prudencia Orellana miró a su hermana sin inmutarse ni pestañear. Si su hermana esperaba alharacas y exclamaciones, no la conocía nada bien. Pensó en Pizarro. Era de magia más que antigua, antiquísima. Hundía sus raíces en los tiempos de Roma, ni mas menos. Decían que era descendiente de una familia de brujos conocida como los Flavios. Y siempre, siempre, había sido culo de mal asiento, un lince para los negocios y un poco inmaduro para el compromiso con una mujer. Cierto que llevaba unos meses instalado en el cortijo que fuera de su padre, pero cualquier día se cansaba de criar cerditos y se largaba de nuevo a América. O a Filipinas, que era un mercado que igual no había explotado. Y por otro lado no veía que fuera a deslumbrarse con oropeles. No lo había hecho ni de joven. A estas alturas además él ya era muy rico. Su sobrina no iba a obtener ninguna ventaja emperifollándose y enjoyándose.

\- Es que no entiendes.- Aquilina chasqueó la lengua y cuando siguió hablando lo hizo con una entonación condescendiente.- Claro, como no tienes hijas en edad casadera… la niña tiene que salir, dejarse ver en los sitios donde va la gente a tontear… donde va Pizarro…mostrarse atractiva. Y eso cuesta cuartos. La niña está muy, pero que muy ilusionada con él.

-Pizarro es de mi edad.- Pruden evocó la figura de aquel joven brujo de sus tiempos mozos. Era guapo, rico y, que ella recordara, siempre se había traído a las chicas de calle. No era alto, pero tenía unos ojos pardos grandes y unas pestañas espesas negrísimas. Y el pelo oscuro lleno de rizos. Un patricio romano quince o veinte siglos después de que hubieran desaparecido los patricios.

\- Y eso ¿Qué más da?- Preguntó de repente Aquilina. Pruden parpadeó. Se le había ido un poco el santo al cielo recordando al Pizarro de sus años mozos y recopilando lo que había oído sobre el brujo en los últimos tiempos.

\- Pues entonces lo entiendo menos.- Reflexionó en voz alta.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?- Aquilina empezaba a hartarse de la tozudez de su hermana.

-Que tu hija se sienta atraída por un brujo cuarenta años mayor que ella, y que además, por lo que dicen, no está bien de salud. ¡Por Bargota, ella tiene dieciocho y tendrá unas apetencias …

-Perdona.- La interrumpió Aquilina de malas formas.- Pero ¡Tu que sabrás de apetencias! No has conocido varón, así que tienes una idea novelesca y edulcorada de las relaciones que dista bastante de la realidad.- Explotó Aquilina. Pruden la miró sin inmutarse. Su hermana presuponía mucho sobre lo que ella sabía y no sabía, aunque no pensaba sacarla de su ignorancia. Y por otro lado, acababa de confesarle de manera implícita e involuntaria que Onofre no era muy agradable en la cama. Tampoco es que le sorprendiera, francamente. Ella nunca le había visto el atractivo, ni físico ni intelectual, ni mágico ni nada, pero siempre había pensado que realmente, a quién le tenía que hacer tilín era a Aquilina y al parecer así era. Ahora tendría que conformarse con apreciar a Onofre por soportarla.

\- Mira…- Aquilina volvió a la carga.- que tenga un hijo o dos y listos. A vivir como una señora sin que el marido le de la lata, que medios con él no le van a faltar. Incluso puede que sea generoso con nosotros, que también tenemos que casar a su hermana. Ya me entiendes.-Prudencia, haciendo honor a su nombre, volvió a callar. Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. Su hermana siempre había sido una egoísta envidiosa que solo pensaba en colocar a las hijas y sacar dineros de cualquier sitio. Hasta era posible que se lo estuviera inculcando a las sobrinas. ¡Pobre Octavio! Objetivo de caza de su hermana. Cierto que de joven le pareció un picaflor un tanto engreído, pero ahora, que decían que estaba mayor y achacoso, tampoco es que se mereciera unas vampiras que le chuparan los cuartos.

-Mira, Pruden.- Aquilina empezaba a hartarse.- No me seas egoísta. Tu no necesitas ese dinero y a nosotros nos vendría muy bien. Si el tío Sigerico hubiera sabido del interés de Pizarro por Aurelia no me cabe duda de que hubiera testado de otro modo.

Lo hubiera hecho exactamente igual. Pensó Prudencia.

\- Vamos a hacer una cosa.- Dijo mientras se levantaba del butacón. Aquilina se demoró un instante antes de aceptar que su hermana iba a dar por zanjada la charla y educadamente la estaba invitando a marcharse.- Me informaré de las intenciones de Pizarro. No vaya a ser que ande de paso y lo del tonteo, como tu dices, no sea más que una pérdida de tiempo. El dinero no se debe derrochar.

Aquilina frunció los labios y a punto estuvo de protestar, pero finalmente no lo hizo porque la conocía bien y sabía hasta dónde podía llegar su testarudez. Tampoco era una mujer dada al despilfarro. Al menos esperaba que cuando se muriera dejara su fortuna, que a buen seguro sería cuantiosa porque no hacía más que ahorrar, a las sobrinas. ¡Qué menos, si eran las parientes más cercanas que tenía! Total, Pruden era soltera vocacional. Los hombres, las personas en general, acababan por aburrirla, así que prefería dedicarse a otras cosas. Tremendamente sensata, ni se había enemistado con nadie ni necesitaba de nadie para llevar una vida digna y sin estrecheces. Técnicamente, todavía podía ser madre, cosa que no podía decirse de ella, pero eso no la inquietaba porque nunca había mostrado ningún instinto maternal. Lo malo era que se había inventado de pe a pa lo del interés de Pizarro por la niña, pensando que a su hermana igual le deslumbraba la idea de emparentar con "los Flavios" y aflojaba la tela. Fue una ingenua. Tendría que haber inventado algo más sólido. Y ahora, además, debía ir pergeñando una alternativa para cuando su hermana descubriera que todo era una falsa. Aunque eso no sería muy difícil. Podía poner otro presunto pretendiente mucho más joven, uno respecto al cual a Pruden le resultara muchísimo más difícil hacer indagaciones.

Pruden cerró la puerta de su casa con un hechizo cuando salió su hermana. Quería asegurarse de un rato a solas. Tras respirar hondo, negó con la cabeza. ¡Qué tonta era Aquilina! ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer semejantes afirmaciones sobre cosas que desconocía por completo? Por supuesto que ella sabía lo que era el amor y la pasión. Todo eso lo había vivido de muy joven, a los quince años. Con Abelardo. Un romance secreto que duró seis meses. Hasta que el pobre falleció en un trágico accidente de escoba. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo sabía. Pero aquello la había dejado muy desolada.

Abelardo era un muchacho bueno, y aunque en su momento consideró que le tenía demasiada ojeriza a Aquilina y a Onofre, por entonces recién casados, el correr del tiempo parecía darle la razón. Aquilina era su única hermana, mucho mayor que ella, y con sus defectos la quería. Onofre, ciertamente, era un haragán. Pero al menos quería a Aquilina. O seguía con ella. En eso ella tenía más suerte, porque el destino la había separado de Abelardo. ¡Ay Abelardo! En ocasiones, cuando sacaba del compartimento secreto del escritorio las fotos y sus cartas, sentía como un roce frío en la mejilla que la estremecía. Como si su amor se hubiera quedado en versión fantasmal. Pero eso era ridículo porque jamás hubo actividad fantasmal en su casa.


End file.
